


nights like this (turn the light down low and just listen) - Abigail - Fanmix

by sternenschnuppendrachenschicksal



Series: My fanmixes [3]
Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: Character Study, Coming of Age, Fanmix, Female-Centric, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:15:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23157667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sternenschnuppendrachenschicksal/pseuds/sternenschnuppendrachenschicksal
Summary: a fanmix for struggling to fit into a small town with big expections
Relationships: Abigail & Caroline (Stardew Valley), Abigail & Pieree (Stardew Valley), Abigail & Sam & Sebastian (Stardew Valley)
Series: My fanmixes [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1664605





	1. Side A

**Author's Note:**

> The storm: I close my eyes and,  
>  standing in it, try to make it mine.  
>  – Jorie Graham

Stream link to playmoss ([part 1](https://playmoss.com/en/sternshcnuppendrachen/playlist/stardew-valley-abigail-nights-like-this-turn-the-light-down-low-and-just-listen), [part 2](https://playmoss.com/en/sternshcnuppendrachen/playlist/abigail-fanmix-nights-like-this-turn-the-light-down-low-and-just-listen-p1-part-b)) / [tumblr link](https://augustabundantlyso.tumblr.com/post/189391655489/abigail-fanmix-nights-like-this-turn-the-light)

credit for the graphic: [x](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Fedelfies.blogspot.de%2F2011%2F02%2Ffrank-stockel.html&t=ODkxZDU2ZTBmMGY1NjdjMTRjMWNhMzY1Mzc3M2NhMjQxNzljMjlhNixoSGl0M0d0dQ%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F189391655489%2Fabigail-fanmix-nights-like-this-turn-the-light&m=0), [x](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.flickr.com%2Fphotos%2Finternetarchivebookimages%2F14581648818%2F&t=ZGU2ZDU2M2RlMjc4OGNkNTNlM2Q4N2JiNDVhYmNkZTYzMTcwZDI3OCxoSGl0M0d0dQ%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F189391655489%2Fabigail-fanmix-nights-like-this-turn-the-light&m=0), [x](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Fwww.kellscraft.com%2FBlueFairy1%2Fbluefairy116.html&t=YTQ5NTY0ZTdjZGU3MjA5YmEzNWU5Yjg3NDhmZWIzZTgwOWNhYTlmYSxoSGl0M0d0dQ%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F189391655489%2Fabigail-fanmix-nights-like-this-turn-the-light&m=0), [x](https://jamigreenfield.tumblr.com/post/151225189498/october-2-2016)

**Action Item** \- [Brave](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3DBoeVsCN5RmU&t=YzNmNGVmMDdjMGY5ZTNlNGI1NGZkYTY5YjJhMDgxZWNkMmZmNGRhMSxoSGl0M0d0dQ%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F189391655489%2Fabigail-fanmix-nights-like-this-turn-the-light&m=0) ([lyrics](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fgenius.com%2FAction-item-brave-lyrics&t=NzI4MWRkMjliOTllZWQ0ZWFmNGQ3MTYxZmVlZDY2NDRjMmUwZmM3MSxoSGl0M0d0dQ%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F189391655489%2Fabigail-fanmix-nights-like-this-turn-the-light&m=0))  
 **Alice Bag** \- [Se Cree Joven](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3D9rHUXT6vyck&t=NThjMTc3YjhjZTAyYzdhZGQ3MTllNmVhNzQ3NjJmY2NhNzU1Y2I3NixoSGl0M0d0dQ%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F189391655489%2Fabigail-fanmix-nights-like-this-turn-the-light&m=0)  
 **Alice Bag** \- [Turn It Up](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3DNt23p0h971k&t=YmFmZjM4ZDk5ODMzMTgwOTUwNGQ0ZWIzNzZjN2JmNDkxNzQwYThhOSxKbVhlRldLTw%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F190926947994%2Fstardew-valley-abigail-fanmix-nights-like-this&m=0) ([lyrics](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fgenius.com%2FAlice-bag-turn-it-up-lyrics&t=YjY1OTRiYTdhMzBhODk4ZDE0Mjk1MjY4NmI2NDE2YzE1Y2NlNThjOCxKbVhlRldLTw%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F190926947994%2Fstardew-valley-abigail-fanmix-nights-like-this&m=0))  
 **Band of Skulls** \- [Friends](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fyoutu.be%2FlAIzYwY-42Y&t=YTg1Mjk2ZGMyZDA5NWQ0MjExNDJmMmYwOWFmMTgwYzc5Yzk4ODA0NSxKbVhlRldLTw%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F190926947994%2Fstardew-valley-abigail-fanmix-nights-like-this&m=0) ([lyrics](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fgenius.com%2FBand-of-skulls-friends-lyrics&t=YjhmZTMwZjAyODIwZDJmZjZkYzlhZTQwMDc3YTZmOTI3YjZiMzYxNyxKbVhlRldLTw%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F190926947994%2Fstardew-valley-abigail-fanmix-nights-like-this&m=0))  
 **Black Crowes** \- [My Morning Song](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3DG25UfrhEArA&t=MTViYjA3Yzk1NjBlYWJkZTIyN2YxNGI5Yjk2MDM4YjcwN2NmMDAwOSxoSGl0M0d0dQ%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F189391655489%2Fabigail-fanmix-nights-like-this-turn-the-light&m=0) (92) ([lyrics](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fgenius.com%2FThe-black-crowes-my-morning-song-lyrics&t=OWNiN2QxMGUwOWZlNWYwNzM5ZjdlNmVkMmZlNmVkMWJjMWZlYmEyYixoSGl0M0d0dQ%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F189391655489%2Fabigail-fanmix-nights-like-this-turn-the-light&m=0))  
 **Britney Spears** \- [I’m Not A Girl, Not Yet A Woman](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3DIlV7RhT6zHs&t=YmRiODMxODA0ODEwNGQ2MjAwZDRkYjZkYTlhNWM1YjkzZjg4Yzg0MCxoSGl0M0d0dQ%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F189391655489%2Fabigail-fanmix-nights-like-this-turn-the-light&m=0) ([lyrics](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fgenius.com%2FBritney-spears-im-not-a-girl-not-yet-a-woman-lyrics&t=MmI1NmI0YTUxMmMwMDBmZWY2NjEzZmIxOGYwNzM1MjBhM2NmMjY3MCxoSGl0M0d0dQ%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F189391655489%2Fabigail-fanmix-nights-like-this-turn-the-light&m=0))  
 **camp cope** \- [ufo lighter](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fyoutu.be%2Fca3PCcA_oNY%3Ft%3D22&t=NzBiMDc0ZGI1ZjA4N2Q1NzkxOGU3YzVkYjMwNWVmMmQ1ZDFmYjhiZixKbVhlRldLTw%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F190926947994%2Fstardew-valley-abigail-fanmix-nights-like-this&m=0) ([lyrics](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fgenius.com%2FCamp-cope-ufo-lighter-lyrics&t=OGZkZjIyZGUxZTg3Yzg4ZTRiZTAyZTJlYmY0NjFmMGNlOTU3ZDk3MyxKbVhlRldLTw%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F190926947994%2Fstardew-valley-abigail-fanmix-nights-like-this&m=0))  
 **coconutrecords** \- [microphone](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3Dlojg4p21gvU&t=MDQ4NTI0YTA1NzI0YmJkMDcwZTE4NmM0YzYxYzc0ZmI0MDU5YjAzZSxKbVhlRldLTw%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F190926947994%2Fstardew-valley-abigail-fanmix-nights-like-this&m=0) ([lyrics](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.azlyrics.com%2Flyrics%2Fcoconutrecords%2Fmicrophone.html&t=ODAxZDBlZTAxYWE2ODA3YTgxN2Y0NWRjOWNjYjYwNzIwMTE0NDVkMyxKbVhlRldLTw%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F190926947994%2Fstardew-valley-abigail-fanmix-nights-like-this&m=0))  
 **Elle King** \- [Good Girls](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3D5u7blAMfddo&t=ZDBhYzMwZTYzNjY4OGUzMTRkMmY2MzVjYTgxYWZlM2VmNzFiNGQxMyxKbVhlRldLTw%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F190926947994%2Fstardew-valley-abigail-fanmix-nights-like-this&m=0) ([lyrics](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fgenius.com%2FElle-king-good-girls-lyrics&t=MjBhYmM2NGNhN2JiY2FlMzUxN2YwOWM5OTk5NGE3NWZjMThjY2Q1NixKbVhlRldLTw%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F190926947994%2Fstardew-valley-abigail-fanmix-nights-like-this&m=0))  
 **Faith Hill** \- [Wild One](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3DVve_ss5C-nE&t=MDdjODc2NDAxOTU0ZGEwN2MwOTc0MDE4ZjA2ZjA5Y2QyZGRiNzVmZSxoSGl0M0d0dQ%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F189391655489%2Fabigail-fanmix-nights-like-this-turn-the-light&m=0) ([lyrics](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fgenius.com%2FFaith-hill-wild-one-lyrics&t=OWE1YmIwMDM5MGU1NDk4NjRlYzUyMmM5M2M5NTkxMmFlZWYwOTgwZSxoSGl0M0d0dQ%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F189391655489%2Fabigail-fanmix-nights-like-this-turn-the-light&m=0))  
 **Fiona Apple** \- [Across the Universe](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3D3A8FK3C2OOk&t=YTBhMmE3YTUyMjgzYTEwMmRmZjBmZTQzNjJlYmM2ZmFjYjQ2MTc4YixoSGl0M0d0dQ%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F189391655489%2Fabigail-fanmix-nights-like-this-turn-the-light&m=0) (beatles cover) ([lyrics](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fgenius.com%2FThe-beatles-across-the-universe-lyrics&t=N2JlNDU4NjAxOTQzMjgxYTc3Y2FiM2MzNjAyNzJmNmRjYWExZmI4MSxoSGl0M0d0dQ%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F189391655489%2Fabigail-fanmix-nights-like-this-turn-the-light&m=0))  
 **Florence + The Machine** \- [Big God](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fyoutu.be%2F_kIrRooQwuk&t=ZGU0NzE4MDI4NjNmMjQ3YjVjNWM4MTllNjIxNGM3OWYzMzcwNmU5YixKbVhlRldLTw%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F190926947994%2Fstardew-valley-abigail-fanmix-nights-like-this&m=0) ([lyrics](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fgenius.com%2FFlorence-the-machine-big-god-lyrics&t=MWYxYTU5MjEyMzFhM2M4MGFmNDYzNGZmMWI2ZTBhZDYxMWNkYjQ3NixKbVhlRldLTw%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F190926947994%2Fstardew-valley-abigail-fanmix-nights-like-this&m=0))  
 **Fly Moon Royality** \- [in the air tonight](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3DZpFx4jvODaA&t=NDUzZWVkYjViZjhkMjVlYWJiMTRiZjIxZDMxMjYwMDczZDdjZWU4MixoSGl0M0d0dQ%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F189391655489%2Fabigail-fanmix-nights-like-this-turn-the-light&m=0) (phil collins cover) ([lyrics](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fgenius.com%2FPhil-collins-in-the-air-tonight-lyrics&t=Nzk2Y2JjNDE5NWM4OWYwMDI0OTJkMDdjYzViY2MxZTE5OTA5YWNiMyxoSGl0M0d0dQ%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F189391655489%2Fabigail-fanmix-nights-like-this-turn-the-light&m=0))  
 **Good Charlotte** \- [The Anthem](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3DdesJKYvdq9A&t=YWY2ZDdlYjA1MDY0NjVmZjM2MTEwMGE5OTM2ZmU1ODAzZjllMGNhZCxoSGl0M0d0dQ%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F189391655489%2Fabigail-fanmix-nights-like-this-turn-the-light&m=0) ([lyrics](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fgenius.com%2FGood-charlotte-the-anthem-lyrics&t=NDg1MmYzMmQ2MDM3ZTE4ZGVhMDRjMzhiMzRkZjc0MjNmN2UxYTY2MSxoSGl0M0d0dQ%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F189391655489%2Fabigail-fanmix-nights-like-this-turn-the-light&m=0))  
 **Helloween** \- [future world](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3D_9h3jRaZyB4&t=ZDE0M2U3MmUzMDQ4YmU0ZmM3YjZmODMyMzgyNGVlZjA3ZjVlYjAzMCxoSGl0M0d0dQ%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F189391655489%2Fabigail-fanmix-nights-like-this-turn-the-light&m=0) ([lyrics](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fgenius.com%2FHelloween-future-world-lyrics&t=MDgxNGI2NzcyM2UyMWI2YmM0NGJjZWRkZWQ1NjYzZGFjNzU0ZWIxYSxoSGl0M0d0dQ%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F189391655489%2Fabigail-fanmix-nights-like-this-turn-the-light&m=0))  
 **Heroes For Hire** \- [teenage dirtbag](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3D4xRWU42wa08&t=OGEwYjRjNTY3MDg0MmZiNGM5ZmMzMzFlN2UyMDFmNjczZTVlNzJkNyxoSGl0M0d0dQ%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F189391655489%2Fabigail-fanmix-nights-like-this-turn-the-light&m=0) (wheatus cover) ([lyrics](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fgenius.com%2FWheatus-teenage-dirtbag-lyrics&t=M2Y3NzU4YTI3NjBiNzk5MmNkZDAyYTM2ZjZlYmYyYWFlZTRiOGIxZCxoSGl0M0d0dQ%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F189391655489%2Fabigail-fanmix-nights-like-this-turn-the-light&m=0))  
 **Jimmy Eat World** – [23](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3DZjqLzk6dsXw&t=N2ExMGQ5M2Q4ZjFlOTJmNDUxZDQ1NTdlNDZhYzEwYjIxN2ZiMGU0NixoSGl0M0d0dQ%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F189391655489%2Fabigail-fanmix-nights-like-this-turn-the-light&m=0) ([lyrics](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fgenius.com%2FJimmy-eat-world-23-lyrics&t=OWVlNjgyZThhODg3OGMyNTI4ZGE3MTU1NzM4MDM5YTkzZmVmNGQxMSxoSGl0M0d0dQ%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F189391655489%2Fabigail-fanmix-nights-like-this-turn-the-light&m=0))  
 **Joan Jett** – [Bad repetation](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3D4XTkt5riFqs&t=ZGQ1M2RjNDM5MGIyZGNjZWExZWZiNWNkNjdkOTU4YmFjZmZhMWMyZCxoSGl0M0d0dQ%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F189391655489%2Fabigail-fanmix-nights-like-this-turn-the-light&m=0) ([lyrics](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fgenius.com%2FJoan-jett-bad-reputation-lyrics&t=M2Q2OGY0ZGIyMWFhNDAyZjZlOWZmYzNhYzgzOTJlODA2MTFhZGYxZCxoSGl0M0d0dQ%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F189391655489%2Fabigail-fanmix-nights-like-this-turn-the-light&m=0))  
 **Kimya Dawson** \- [i like gigants](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3DpyJChP-mzqw&t=MDVlMzBjZDEwZjVjN2EzODdmNGM4OGE1YzUzYmE5ZDE5MWJjZTg0MCxoSGl0M0d0dQ%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F189391655489%2Fabigail-fanmix-nights-like-this-turn-the-light&m=0) ([lyrics](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fgenius.com%2FKimya-dawson-i-like-giants-lyrics&t=NTZlYmJkOWVlZWNiN2M5OTExMmJkMzljNTNiYjYzMzhmMjRhOGEzZixoSGl0M0d0dQ%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F189391655489%2Fabigail-fanmix-nights-like-this-turn-the-light&m=0))  
 **Kimya Dawson** \- [Rocks With Holes](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fyoutu.be%2FBIQotBW1Gg8&t=MjU1ZGRkYzljMTI3NGFmNzI1YTczOTc1MWYzOTRjOWI2NTM2NjkzOSxoSGl0M0d0dQ%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F189391655489%2Fabigail-fanmix-nights-like-this-turn-the-light&m=0) (2002) ([lyrics](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.azlyrics.com%2Flyrics%2Fkimyadawson%2Frockswithholes.html&t=NmE0ODJjMDUxZjIyOTZlNDMwNzVmOGEyNjUyMWRhZWQ0N2YzYWJlMCxoSGl0M0d0dQ%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F189391655489%2Fabigail-fanmix-nights-like-this-turn-the-light&m=0))  
 **Lana Del Rey** \- [Yes To Heaven](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3DINOA3Gjv_Ys&t=MTUwZWU1NTUxZGZkODljMDU3MTNjMGZiY2Y0OGM3NzBhNzQzMmU5ZSxKbVhlRldLTw%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F190926947994%2Fstardew-valley-abigail-fanmix-nights-like-this&m=0) ([lyrics](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fgenius.com%2FLana-del-rey-yes-to-heaven-lyrics&t=ZjFjMTUyMjhmOGRlYzk4MTFiZDJhYWMyZTY0YmUzNGE0ZTI4NTFmZSxKbVhlRldLTw%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F190926947994%2Fstardew-valley-abigail-fanmix-nights-like-this&m=0))  
 **Lenka** \- [Force of Nature](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3DMXuHbLdq2QU&t=Y2UwNGNhODI4ZDhiZmU1MGFlYTM2YjYzMzRhNzk4NTNmNDdmNWE0ZCxoSGl0M0d0dQ%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F189391655489%2Fabigail-fanmix-nights-like-this-turn-the-light&m=0) ([lyrics](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fgenius.com%2FLenka-force-of-nature-lyrics&t=ZjI4OWUyZTM5ZGJhYTE3MjcwNWQ2MWZkMzUyODQwMTAxMjJiZTg5YyxoSGl0M0d0dQ%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F189391655489%2Fabigail-fanmix-nights-like-this-turn-the-light&m=0))  
 **The Limousines** \- [Internet Killed The Video Star](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fyoutu.be%2FL7QhseQQ33c&t=NmVhMjE2NGY3M2VhYzY5MjdiZDY0MDc2OGVlNTRiOTJjNWJiMmI1NixoSGl0M0d0dQ%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F189391655489%2Fabigail-fanmix-nights-like-this-turn-the-light&m=0) ([lyrics](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fgenius.com%2FThe-limousines-internet-killed-the-video-star-lyrics&t=NzY4NTQzY2I4YWVmNWU5ZTQyNWUzNzZlMGU2ZGQxMGY2YzlhOGE3MixoSGl0M0d0dQ%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F189391655489%2Fabigail-fanmix-nights-like-this-turn-the-light&m=0))  
 **Liz Lawrence** \- [When I Was Younger](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3DODydyrxpC30&t=YmI2NjBlYmE3YzhlODZlYWZiNjk5MWU3YTgwYjNjOGEzOWJhYWZlYixoSGl0M0d0dQ%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F189391655489%2Fabigail-fanmix-nights-like-this-turn-the-light&m=0) ([lyrics](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fgenius.com%2FLiz-lawrence-when-i-was-younger-lyrics&t=MDA2N2E3NDU5ZGI2MzkyNzYxOGI2MTVlOTQ5YjQ3MmJkNzE0ZDM2YixoSGl0M0d0dQ%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F189391655489%2Fabigail-fanmix-nights-like-this-turn-the-light&m=0))  
 **Lordi** \- [Hard Rock Hallelujah](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fyoutu.be%2F-6Xl9tBWt54&t=YjRjM2FkZGIyYzFiZDc2MjkzNDExNjRkMDNmZThjNTk0MzBhMjM0MixoSGl0M0d0dQ%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F189391655489%2Fabigail-fanmix-nights-like-this-turn-the-light&m=0) ([lyrics](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fgenius.com%2FLordi-hard-rock-hallelujah-lyrics&t=ZDkwOTFmYTRiZTFjM2Y4MGMxZmFjMWNkNzViOWIyYmIxZjM5NzQ3ZSxoSGl0M0d0dQ%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F189391655489%2Fabigail-fanmix-nights-like-this-turn-the-light&m=0))  
 **M83** – [graveyard girl](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3DMytGLO7iqhI&t=M2EzZmMwNDgzM2Q4ZDIyOGFmZDg4ZGMyYTNhZjVjZTQ1ZjU5MzBhYyxKbVhlRldLTw%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F190926947994%2Fstardew-valley-abigail-fanmix-nights-like-this&m=0) ([lyrics](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fgenius.com%2FM83-graveyard-girl-lyrics&t=NDU2MmI5YzJjMzkyNTgxYmM4NjY1NDlhNWEzOGVkYWZhOTNjNWYzNixKbVhlRldLTw%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F190926947994%2Fstardew-valley-abigail-fanmix-nights-like-this&m=0))  
 **Mac McCaughan** \- [Box Batteries](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fyoutu.be%2Fe7Cy-KhbdKY&t=NGVkZmY5MmQ1ZjFmY2FjNmY3MjNiYzQ3ZmFjMGNmYzA5OTU3NzQ0NixoSGl0M0d0dQ%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F189391655489%2Fabigail-fanmix-nights-like-this-turn-the-light&m=0) (2015) ([lyrics](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fgenius.com%2FMac-mccaughan-box-batteries-lyrics&t=NzA3ODgwMDZiNjJiZTgyYmM4MDFhMTViYzE4ZWI0N2NmNTdhMmZjZCxoSGl0M0d0dQ%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F189391655489%2Fabigail-fanmix-nights-like-this-turn-the-light&m=0))  
 **The Maine** \- [Growing up](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3D8e5o0D54j8s&t=NGE2ZTFkZDEzZjQ1ZWJmYThmY2RhNTA4N2Q5ZDU5NGYwOTVmY2ZmNixoSGl0M0d0dQ%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F189391655489%2Fabigail-fanmix-nights-like-this-turn-the-light&m=0) ([lyrics](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fgenius.com%2FThe-maine-growing-up-lyrics&t=ZTg5YjgzNzA2YjM5MGRkM2ExNDFkZDJhNjJhYTYxZmM0ZTgyZjRiMixoSGl0M0d0dQ%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F189391655489%2Fabigail-fanmix-nights-like-this-turn-the-light&m=0))  
 **MGMT** – [Kids](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3DFEW6oye_h1w&t=NzY2ODA2OTRjNzEwYWQxZmU1ZWQ0NjMzZDkxYjkxYzMyY2FlNDA5MCxKbVhlRldLTw%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F190926947994%2Fstardew-valley-abigail-fanmix-nights-like-this&m=0) ([lyrics](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fgenius.com%2FMgmt-kids-lyrics&t=NGJlNDZiMWYwMjRhMTMyNzJiOTYyZDc5YmM5NjZhNWM1NGVhODM3NCxKbVhlRldLTw%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F190926947994%2Fstardew-valley-abigail-fanmix-nights-like-this&m=0))  
 **mika** \- [platform ballerina](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3DbaO5Gf2wrs0&t=Yzg5ZGQ0YmY2MGQyNjI1ODk1MTk5MzdlZmNmNjUyZjQyZTdjNGEyMCxKbVhlRldLTw%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F190926947994%2Fstardew-valley-abigail-fanmix-nights-like-this&m=0) ([lyrics](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fgenius.com%2FMika-platform-ballerinas-lyrics&t=Mjg5NWIzMjZlODY2YmU2MmVmZjFmYTg2NzAwMGUyMDMyNjQwZGY3MSxKbVhlRldLTw%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F190926947994%2Fstardew-valley-abigail-fanmix-nights-like-this&m=0))  
 **The Mountain Goats** \- [you were cool](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fyoutu.be%2FluflPzqfy3Q&t=ODUxMjYyNjdlYWZjZjU2NGIwZWRkNDIwMTgyYmFlZTk0MDNhOGJkZCxKbVhlRldLTw%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F190926947994%2Fstardew-valley-abigail-fanmix-nights-like-this&m=0) ([lyrics](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fgenius.com%2FThe-mountain-goats-you-were-cool-lyrics&t=YWY0YzFkMTM2Nzc1ODIyYjVkYTY5MDU2ZWE2ZDg3OTRjMjU3ZDZjNixKbVhlRldLTw%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F190926947994%2Fstardew-valley-abigail-fanmix-nights-like-this&m=0))  
 **Neko case** – [people got a lotta nerve](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3DzXl870NoF4E&t=ZThlZDRmY2QzNWU0NjVmMmVhNWQxNzdlNTgyZDA1NWY3OTdkMDMxZSxKbVhlRldLTw%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F190926947994%2Fstardew-valley-abigail-fanmix-nights-like-this&m=0) ([lyrics](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fgenius.com%2FNeko-case-people-got-a-lotta-nerve-lyrics&t=N2VkNmYyY2JlODVjYzJkNmI4OTMwZjFhOWI3OWY3MTFlN2NkY2QxOCxKbVhlRldLTw%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F190926947994%2Fstardew-valley-abigail-fanmix-nights-like-this&m=0))  
 **oh hellos** \- [trees ](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3DJV4Wd9aXEZ0&t=MzViOTc2NTcwNTdmMmUzYTVhMjExZDdlMjNhNmM2YThlNmU4YmEwNCxoSGl0M0d0dQ%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F189391655489%2Fabigail-fanmix-nights-like-this-turn-the-light&m=0)([lyrics](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fgenius.com%2FThe-oh-hellos-trees-lyrics&t=NjIxYTRiNjIzY2E5OWE1NTgzYTkwNTk5YzgyYWMwNzUyZGM0ZWEyYSxoSGl0M0d0dQ%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F189391655489%2Fabigail-fanmix-nights-like-this-turn-the-light&m=0))  
 **Paramore** \- [Brick By Boring Brick](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3DAby_Fe54CU8&t=MGM3NGNlYTY2MjlmYTllYjhmY2M4YjUxMGJhMjA2ZTFjOWJjNzIwMSxoSGl0M0d0dQ%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F189391655489%2Fabigail-fanmix-nights-like-this-turn-the-light&m=0) ([lyrics](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fgenius.com%2FParamore-brick-by-boring-brick-lyrics&t=MjZkYWZiOTg2ZjdmYWZhMmJhZTBkYzFjMTAxNzU2ZWQ3YjdmZGQ0OCxoSGl0M0d0dQ%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F189391655489%2Fabigail-fanmix-nights-like-this-turn-the-light&m=0))  
 **Paramore** \- [Ignorance](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3DOH9A6tn_P6g&t=NGQ3NTBmOTkwZDg1N2U4OTM3YjJhODljNDA2MTZlZmE1Y2M5MDJlMCxoSGl0M0d0dQ%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F189391655489%2Fabigail-fanmix-nights-like-this-turn-the-light&m=0) ([lyrics](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fgenius.com%2FParamore-ignorance-lyrics&t=MzQzYWEwZDg0ZjliZTUwMmQ2YTAxNDliZDEwYjY3NjFkYjJkYjNiZCxoSGl0M0d0dQ%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F189391655489%2Fabigail-fanmix-nights-like-this-turn-the-light&m=0))  
 **The Pierces** \- [We Are Stars](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3DIWD8b9eIROI&t=MDY5ODczZjQzZmEwMzYzOTBjNzMxNmYyZWNkZmY2NzhmZjEyYmVmNCxoSGl0M0d0dQ%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F189391655489%2Fabigail-fanmix-nights-like-this-turn-the-light&m=0) ([lyrics](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fgenius.com%2FThe-pierces-we-are-stars-lyrics&t=MzZkMjI1NDdkZDcwZjg5NGE3MjkyY2I0NDg5MjNjMzlkNzY3MGMzNyxoSGl0M0d0dQ%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F189391655489%2Fabigail-fanmix-nights-like-this-turn-the-light&m=0))  
 **Quiet Riot** \- [Bang Your Head](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fyoutu.be%2FO_1ruZWJigo&t=NDM5OWU3OTk1YzMzYjM5OWQyMmZiNjZjNjNlNDg5YWZkNzM3ZWYwYSxoSGl0M0d0dQ%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F189391655489%2Fabigail-fanmix-nights-like-this-turn-the-light&m=0) ([lyrics](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fgenius.com%2FQuiet-riot-bang-your-head-lyrics&t=ZTVmZWU4MTI2N2E2YzQ2Mzk4MzI1NmEwOGU3MGE4N2U2NDAzNjIyNixoSGl0M0d0dQ%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F189391655489%2Fabigail-fanmix-nights-like-this-turn-the-light&m=0))  
 **Ricky Martin** – [livin la vida loca](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3DCN5hQOI__10&t=MDJjMDZjMWM3NWZiNGNkMzVkMWM4NmYwNThjNjFhYWU1OGYyM2EyYSxKbVhlRldLTw%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F190926947994%2Fstardew-valley-abigail-fanmix-nights-like-this&m=0) ([lyrics](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fgenius.com%2FRicky-martin-livin-la-vida-loca-lyrics&t=YzBlZGIxY2VlZTQxODk0NjYwZTk0MThhZjM4MzM4YTQxMmZhN2Y3ZSxKbVhlRldLTw%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F190926947994%2Fstardew-valley-abigail-fanmix-nights-like-this&m=0))  
 **Rilo Kiley** \- [A Better Son/Daughter](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fyoutu.be%2Fg8uHbf0TkQY&t=NDUzNjUzMTVhY2VmN2I2ZWQ1NGUzZDcwNTc5MmUzZWI2ZDAyNjM4NixoSGl0M0d0dQ%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F189391655489%2Fabigail-fanmix-nights-like-this-turn-the-light&m=0) ([lyrics](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fgenius.com%2FRilo-kiley-a-better-son-daughter-lyrics&t=ZmFmODZjMjhkYjEwMjJhNGQ0NzEyMjY3NGQwYmEwNTIyMjUxZDlmNCxoSGl0M0d0dQ%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F189391655489%2Fabigail-fanmix-nights-like-this-turn-the-light&m=0))  
 **The Runaways** \- [Cherry Bomb](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3DNGGQRJkNutA&t=ZmM3ODVmNWZhMTE3NWY5MzU4OTY1NzAyOTBhZmRhZjg1NTEzYmUyNixoSGl0M0d0dQ%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F189391655489%2Fabigail-fanmix-nights-like-this-turn-the-light&m=0) ([lyrics](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fgenius.com%2FThe-runaways-cherry-bomb-lyrics&t=MDlkYmYzYjFiMjk5ZDBhNzM3YjY5M2YxZTNmYjU4ODg0MzZkNGZiMyxoSGl0M0d0dQ%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F189391655489%2Fabigail-fanmix-nights-like-this-turn-the-light&m=0))  
 **Seanan Mcguire** \- [Wicked Girls](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3DRe0YzKE-4xc&t=ZGEwMGU3ODE5MjJmNDA0OWY5YzM5MWFmYTQyZDYxOGQwYTU0ZjY2ZixKbVhlRldLTw%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F190926947994%2Fstardew-valley-abigail-fanmix-nights-like-this&m=0)  
 **silver jews** – [suffering juxbox](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3DkT_YIk-a8jU&t=NTA5ZmY2ZjRlZTdmNzBlYmRiODYxNzI3OThlNmUxYzA4YWI4ZmQ1YyxKbVhlRldLTw%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F190926947994%2Fstardew-valley-abigail-fanmix-nights-like-this&m=0) ([lyrics](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.azlyrics.com%2Flyrics%2Fsilverjews%2Fsufferingjukebox.html&t=Mzg2ZTUyMDNjOTM4ZjMyNDc0MTI0NTMxZTc5NGYzZGNmZGZmYTZiNyxKbVhlRldLTw%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F190926947994%2Fstardew-valley-abigail-fanmix-nights-like-this&m=0))  
 **Skycycle** \- [The Ghost Is Here](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fyoutu.be%2Fb7iPdxj5Kyc&t=ZmM2ZTRkOTJkNmEzMzg1Zjg2Mjk3ODBkZTE3ZmIyYzJhNDZhMzU5MCxoSGl0M0d0dQ%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F189391655489%2Fabigail-fanmix-nights-like-this-turn-the-light&m=0) ([lyrics](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fgenius.com%2FSkycycle-the-ghost-is-here-lyrics&t=YjI3OWVjZTlhMGIwMWZlYTk5YjMyZmZkYzMyMGVkZDJkZDcyODJjZSxoSGl0M0d0dQ%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F189391655489%2Fabigail-fanmix-nights-like-this-turn-the-light&m=0))  
 **Slutever** \- [1994](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fyoutu.be%2FupvtApyt_ec&t=YjU1ZjZiMDNiMDNlNmIwM2U3YWQ5N2Q2YThkZmViNzQyMzM0MWQwZCxoSGl0M0d0dQ%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F189391655489%2Fabigail-fanmix-nights-like-this-turn-the-light&m=0) ([lyrics](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fgenius.com%2FSlutever-1994-lyrics&t=ZTJlYTYzODU0MTdiOTdmOGNmZTFiM2ZjZDQ0ZjE0NmZkMTMxZDg4NSxoSGl0M0d0dQ%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F189391655489%2Fabigail-fanmix-nights-like-this-turn-the-light&m=0))  
 **Smallpools** \- [Street fight](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3Dq3zMGLXBBzE&t=NDI0MDM1OWY5YmE3ZWU2NGQzYmE4YjcwODYzOGQxMDQzNjM2MTY0YyxKbVhlRldLTw%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F190926947994%2Fstardew-valley-abigail-fanmix-nights-like-this&m=0)  
 **The Sonics** \- [Roll Over Beethoven](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3Dvb560IeN0-U&t=ODFmZjM0NGMxODUyNzA3ODFlYTRkOWQ3ZjNjM2NjYjk3YzUyNmI0ZSxKbVhlRldLTw%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F190926947994%2Fstardew-valley-abigail-fanmix-nights-like-this&m=0) ([lyrics](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fgenius.com%2FThe-sonics-roll-over-beethoven-lyrics&t=NTFmNmY3Y2RlMWIxZWYwZjYyNWVlYjlkODU4MGY0ZTI1ZWE5NGVjMyxKbVhlRldLTw%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F190926947994%2Fstardew-valley-abigail-fanmix-nights-like-this&m=0))  
 **The Sonics** \- [The Witch](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3DQO7jw56csuo&t=MDhiYmQ3NzZkN2UwNTUwNTIxZWQ3MGI3YjU2NTg0M2U2NWM0NThkMCxKbVhlRldLTw%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F190926947994%2Fstardew-valley-abigail-fanmix-nights-like-this&m=0) ([lyrics](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fgenius.com%2FThe-sonics-the-witch-lyrics&t=YWY1NjdmNjIxNmJlOWViNjlhNTI4OWNiZWNiYWMzNzFlY2E2NGFhNSxKbVhlRldLTw%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F190926947994%2Fstardew-valley-abigail-fanmix-nights-like-this&m=0))  
 **summer salt** \- [emi completly](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3D5fs5QN8qZY0&t=OWNkY2Y4YzI1Y2JlODFkMmQ5NTBhZDlkZDY4NTc4ODUxNmM5NDU0YSxoSGl0M0d0dQ%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F189391655489%2Fabigail-fanmix-nights-like-this-turn-the-light&m=0)  
 **Supershirt** \- [Die langweiligsten Orte der Welt](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3DKCALvLXGq_k&t=ZDgyOGUyMjI1YWFjNjYxYzhkYzhjZGM2NGU5MmFhMDgxOWEwOGUyNSxKbVhlRldLTw%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F190926947994%2Fstardew-valley-abigail-fanmix-nights-like-this&m=0)  
 **St. vincent** \- [Slow Disco](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3Dj9oHZSbE268&t=Mjk1MDE5ZWYyNTRlZDg4OTk3M2EzNmQzMTk5YjQzNGM0ODk1OWJhMixoSGl0M0d0dQ%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F189391655489%2Fabigail-fanmix-nights-like-this-turn-the-light&m=0) ([lyrics](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.azlyrics.com%2Flyrics%2Fstvincent%2Ffastslowdisco.html&t=NzNlN2ZjZmZkNzZjM2Q5MTA4N2U0ZjliNjM5NjJmNmU4YmViMmI0ZSxoSGl0M0d0dQ%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F189391655489%2Fabigail-fanmix-nights-like-this-turn-the-light&m=0))  
 **St. Vincent** \- [The forest awakes](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3DPDAuw7vT-EQ&t=YWI1YjllZTllODlmMzk5YzllNjNmNjA2NTEwZjU3NTdkYTk1ODlkOCxoSGl0M0d0dQ%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F189391655489%2Fabigail-fanmix-nights-like-this-turn-the-light&m=0) (2012) ([lyrics](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fgenius.com%2FDavid-byrne-and-st-vincent-the-forest-awakes-lyrics&t=ZWIyYTNjMjA2MWI1MGYzNWViN2M5ZWJlY2QzNzUzNDJmOWRiYzU5OCxoSGl0M0d0dQ%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F189391655489%2Fabigail-fanmix-nights-like-this-turn-the-light&m=0))  
 **Tegan and Sara** \- [Call It Off ](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3DVa9uOHGZskg&t=ZDI0NDNhMTYyZWRlYTRkYjZiNTVlNTg1NDY2ZDMwNmU0ZGIyMWY3NCxoSGl0M0d0dQ%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F189391655489%2Fabigail-fanmix-nights-like-this-turn-the-light&m=0)([lyrics](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fgenius.com%2FTegan-and-sara-call-it-off-lyrics&t=ZTY4YTkzMjNhM2U3M2MxYjc1OTE4YzQzOTY3MjQzYmIyYzhlNjU5MixoSGl0M0d0dQ%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F189391655489%2Fabigail-fanmix-nights-like-this-turn-the-light&m=0))  
 **Tegan and Sara** – [Someday](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3DaXKEYo98ybE&t=NDBhMzg5MjU1OGE0YWMyOGIwMGViMDI5ODZkYTczYTE5NWZkNjViOCxoSGl0M0d0dQ%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F189391655489%2Fabigail-fanmix-nights-like-this-turn-the-light&m=0) ([lyrics](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fgenius.com%2FTegan-and-sara-someday-lyrics&t=YjY4MDU4ZTcwYjMxMDljNjkwYTA5NTM5NGE1NmNlYjNlYTIyMjNkOSxoSGl0M0d0dQ%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F189391655489%2Fabigail-fanmix-nights-like-this-turn-the-light&m=0))  
 **Tom Cochrane & Red Rider** \- [Different Drummer](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3Dro8lh2OfYrk&t=YmY2OGYzOGIzZWY2NWQ0OTY4ODIzNzgzM2Y1NGEwMWM4MGQ2NTQzZCxKbVhlRldLTw%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F190926947994%2Fstardew-valley-abigail-fanmix-nights-like-this&m=0) ([lyrics](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.azlyrics.com%2Flyrics%2Ftomcochrane%2Fdifferentdrummer.html&t=ZTRiOTZjZTA2YWEyMDhjZWEzYzFiZjc0NWFjOGVlNjcyMjRiMWU0MCxKbVhlRldLTw%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F190926947994%2Fstardew-valley-abigail-fanmix-nights-like-this&m=0))  
 **Wynonna Judd** \- [Girls With Guitars](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3DxEESuXYjb3M&t=YTM1Yzk5ZmRiOGVlMDY5ODI1MTNkMWRiYmIxNzhlOWRjZTNhMzZjNSxKbVhlRldLTw%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F190926947994%2Fstardew-valley-abigail-fanmix-nights-like-this&m=0) ([lyrics](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fgenius.com%2FWynonna-girls-with-guitars-lyrics&t=ZmYwOWFlMGMxOGI2NmVjYjVlODc1YTZmMzc1N2FjNmQ2NTk1YzViMyxKbVhlRldLTw%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F190926947994%2Fstardew-valley-abigail-fanmix-nights-like-this&m=0))


	2. Side B - instrumental

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The moon seems  
> full. What is missing  
> is a dark hungry  
> sickle, the sliver  
> of shadow eating  
> us up inside.  
> \- Evie Shockley, “— shall become as —”

[Stream link to playmoss](https://playmoss.com/en/sternshcnuppendrachen/playlist/-nights-like-this-turn-the-light-down-low-and-just-listen-stardew-valley-abigail) / [tumblr link](https://augustabundantlyso.tumblr.com/post/190928709611/abigail-fanmix-nights-like-this-turn-the-light#notes)

Picture Credit: [X](http://aaruntveit.tumblr.com/post/164596508476/the-phantom-of-the-opera-costume-design-for), [X](https://geopsych.tumblr.com/post/150447872567/in-lieu-of-children-watch-whatevers-around), [X](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fen.wikipedia.org%2Fwiki%2FEllen_Terry_as_Lady_Macbeth%23%2Fmedia%2FFile%3ADame_%28Alice%29_Ellen_Terry_by_John_Singer_Sargent.jpg&t=NDBmZGUxMzI5ZGZkZTQ4ZmQ4ZTI3M2IzMzdhNGZhMzEwYjk4ZmZmYSxITWttaVVDaA%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F190928709611%2Fabigail-fanmix-nights-like-this-turn-the-light&m=0), [X](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fbrbl-dl.library.yale.edu%2Fvufind%2FRecord%2F3441291&t=OGE4Y2FiMDIxZmFkNGE4NDE5YjczN2QwNWYwNWJlYTk4MDAzZWUxYyxITWttaVVDaA%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F190928709611%2Fabigail-fanmix-nights-like-this-turn-the-light&m=0)

Tracklist

8bitsbrothers - [Moonlight Sonata, 3rd Movement (8 bit Beethoven cover)](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3DroHje14-K44&t=ZDY2NmU5YTYyN2Q0M2U4MGI1MTQ0ZGFmMmUwNzBlYWJmODY0YjNiZSx6ODdoTkRkbQ%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F190920491669%2Ftracklist-for-abigail-fanmix-nights-like-this&m=0)  
Apocalyptica - [Nothing Else Matters (Metallica cover)](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3DEtns5DS3Txo&t=Mjc0ZTVhMTJkZDdmMGE1YTc5ODY3MWMzYWE0ZDU3ZmQ0ZmJmZjFjYix6ODdoTkRkbQ%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F190920491669%2Ftracklist-for-abigail-fanmix-nights-like-this&m=0)  
Bedrich Smetana - [ma vlast – vltava](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3DuI8iTETiSqU&t=MDM5MjdjMjg5ZmM5M2VhMmM2YTFlZDIwYTdlZmNjYTk1NWFiYjM4NSx6ODdoTkRkbQ%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F190920491669%2Ftracklist-for-abigail-fanmix-nights-like-this&m=0)  
COOP3RDRUMM3R - [paranoid (Black sabbath cover)](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3DHtdZh0SgJfk&t=MWFkZWQ0OWFmYWUyYjBjNmNhYzQwYzkwYzg5ZWQ3M2UzZGIzNGVkNix6ODdoTkRkbQ%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F190920491669%2Ftracklist-for-abigail-fanmix-nights-like-this&m=0)  
Freedom Blade - [This Will Destroy You](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3DxBueyCoyAOw&t=NmY3NGZjNTk2ZDI3NWMwZjAwMTM2OGY0ZTExMmU3MDBjOTEwNDA5ZSx6ODdoTkRkbQ%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F190920491669%2Ftracklist-for-abigail-fanmix-nights-like-this&m=0)  
Gheorghe Zamfir - [einsamer hirte](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3DM7oLH8O_LQ0&t=ZWM0NDE5NTdjNTIzNDIwZjgyMzNhZWFmMDJkN2MyMGE4NmI1NjQ2OSx6ODdoTkRkbQ%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F190920491669%2Ftracklist-for-abigail-fanmix-nights-like-this&m=0)  
Harry Gregson-Williams – [Swordplay](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3DxmW1aateFwY&t=MDU3ODcyMTQyZjlmYTEyYTc0MmI2YzE3M2JjOGE4NTg5OWZmZTRiNyx6ODdoTkRkbQ%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F190920491669%2Ftracklist-for-abigail-fanmix-nights-like-this&m=0)  
Hot butter - [popcorn](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3DYK3ZP6frAMc&t=YjRiOThhZmVmNTVlYzI5OTBhY2UxMTBhMmY1ZWNjNTRlYTI0ZjkzZSx6ODdoTkRkbQ%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F190920491669%2Ftracklist-for-abigail-fanmix-nights-like-this&m=0)  
Jocelyn Pook – [Saffron](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3D18L4DUu7yEI&t=ZDM5YWY5MWVkYjhlOTZhMDhhMGFiZjE2NTgyZmZmYTExYmY2YmYyZix6ODdoTkRkbQ%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F190920491669%2Ftracklist-for-abigail-fanmix-nights-like-this&m=0)  
John Barry - [midnight cowboy](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3DL_c5r-bR2ys&t=NmZmYTA3NzliYTVjZDczNzFlNGUyMmRlMmUxYzg2MjFiMjQ3NDZmMix6ODdoTkRkbQ%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F190920491669%2Ftracklist-for-abigail-fanmix-nights-like-this&m=0)  
John Cartpender – [helloween](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3DgqVyois9mp4&t=ZjYyMjhmNTM0YmJjZTFhYTZiZmFkMDE0ODdlYjA3NWQyMGFhZWEwMSx6ODdoTkRkbQ%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F190920491669%2Ftracklist-for-abigail-fanmix-nights-like-this&m=0)  
Jonathan Richman - [egyptian reggae](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3DNdratCBGAhk&t=YjE5NDY4YzdmNjgwZDBiNjY5NzlmMGY5NzUwN2MxMDY5ZjE2ODAwMyx6ODdoTkRkbQ%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F190920491669%2Ftracklist-for-abigail-fanmix-nights-like-this&m=0)  
Lullatone - [clapping contest](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3DiuIiMvYFmlA&t=YjViYmJlNzEzNDI0NGU0NDVkZDk1MDc4NDA3MjI0YjBlYmNjYWQyOCx6ODdoTkRkbQ%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F190920491669%2Ftracklist-for-abigail-fanmix-nights-like-this&m=0)  
Meco - [The Empire Strikes Back](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3Db78HpmEdvGw&t=MjY1ODk3MGUxYWY0OWNkZmYyYTNhNjJlNDEzNGI5NGUwMDcxNmNhZSx6ODdoTkRkbQ%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F190920491669%2Ftracklist-for-abigail-fanmix-nights-like-this&m=0)  
[Princess Mononoke Theme on Chen Ching Alto F Ocarina](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3Dt068ccD3fGQ&t=MTg3ZDExNTc5Y2E0YmZiYTczMGMxYzZjYTQ4OWY2ODI0MzY4ODdjYSx6ODdoTkRkbQ%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F190920491669%2Ftracklist-for-abigail-fanmix-nights-like-this&m=0)  
[Ni no Kuni II - The Factory Floor](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fyoutu.be%2FwGlC1H_6QbI&t=OTdhYzVkOTZiYjc4MzYxMWJhYThhM2Q1MWFjMGRkODMwZmU1YzkxMCx6ODdoTkRkbQ%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F190920491669%2Ftracklist-for-abigail-fanmix-nights-like-this&m=0)  
[Rhythm Hertiage - theme from swat](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3Dz6-EjIA-vPk&t=NWUzOWVjZWQzM2Y0NDllYzk0ZGRiZmY1MzNhY2ZlZmRhMjk4NmQyNSx6ODdoTkRkbQ%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F190920491669%2Ftracklist-for-abigail-fanmix-nights-like-this&m=0)  
[Pascual Marquina Narro - espana cani](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3DF0y8_4dQZC0&t=M2NlYjYwYzQxYjAxNjNlZTYyZDk4MjUwNTFjMTQyZWFmYzc4MjEwOSx6ODdoTkRkbQ%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F190920491669%2Ftracklist-for-abigail-fanmix-nights-like-this&m=0)  
Sergei - [dance of the knights](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3DbBsKplb2E6Q&t=NWI1NzVhN2MwNzdhYjAwZWI0MzhmZDk4MzRlZTRiMzQ5YmFjYjY1Mix6ODdoTkRkbQ%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F190920491669%2Ftracklist-for-abigail-fanmix-nights-like-this&m=0)  
Tetris - [Theme on a Music Box](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hzh-MMnLG70)  
Two steps from hell - [heart of courage](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Id3Qw0qHaSU)


End file.
